MIANHAE, BUT ALL FOR YOU
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Taehyung tak pernah sadar bahwa semua yang ia lakukan demi Jungkook justru menyakiti Jungkook. [Vkook, TaeKook, Taehyung, V, Jungkook, BTS, fanfiction. Romance, Hurt, Drama.]


**MIANHAE, BUT ALL FOR YOU**

 **Main Cast** : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, hurt comfort

 **Warning :** Boy x Boy.

 **Typo bertebaran mianhae…** … T.T

Jungkook memandang iba kearah Taehyung. Hyung kesayangannya itu nampak menyandarkan badannya dikursi penumpang sebelahnya. _Ya_ , malam ini Jungkook dan hyungnya baru saja menyelesaikan _concert_ mereka di Beijing. Semuanya tampak begitu lelah, tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook, _magnae_ satu ini bahkan bisa merasakan suhu badannya yang tak senormal biasanya, lebih panas. Namun Jungkook menghiraukan semuanya, justru memandang tak tega kearah Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah lesunya.

Jungkook bisa membayangkan betapa lelah kekasihnya itu. Kemarin, begitu selesai shooting drama, Taehyung langsung mengambil penerbangan sendiri ke Beijing karena Jungkook dan hyungnya yang lain telah lebih dulu berangkat kesana. Dan besok pagi sekali Taehyung kembali ada shooting. Jungkook tak tega melihat Taehyung yang begitu kelelahan dengan kegiatannya saat ini, namun nyatanya Jungkook tak bisa apa-apa. Dan itu semakin membuat Jungkook merasa tak berguna sebagai kekasih Taehyung dan sebagai gantinya Jungkook berjanji dalam hatinya, ia tak akan menambah beban untuk hyung tercintanya itu.

Namjoon dan member BTS lainnya baru saja sampai di dorm. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi saat mereka sampai, membuat mereka langsung bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing dan membaringkan tubuh lelah mereka. Malam ini Jin tidur sekamar dengan Namjoon. Setelah insiden Namjoon yang merasa sesak nafas diatas panggung saat _concert_ mereka kemarin, Jin selalu berada disamping Namjoon, menjaga sang kekasih yang tengah sakit.

Dan sebagai gantinya Jungkook harus rela pindah dari kamarnya. Padahal malam ini kondisinya tak bisa dikatakan sehat juga.

Jungkook membuka kamar Yoongi hyungnya. Kaget saat mendapatkan tempat tidur Jin yang seharusnya malam ini ditempati olehnya justru ditempati oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang Taehyung. Menatap lekat wajah Taehyung, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya sudah bergerak membelai surai coklat Taehyung dengan lembut. Air mata Jungkook sudah hampir jatuh, saat melihat raut muka Taehyung yang begitu menampakkan gurat kelelahan.

Jika boleh jujur, Jungkook tak begitu suka saat Taehyung menerima tawaran untuk bermain drama. Ia sudah tahu, semuanya akan seperti ini. Dengan jadwal mereka yang sudah begitu padat ditambah dengan jadwal shooting Taehyung sudah tentu akan membuat Taehyung kuwalahan. Tapi nyatanya Jungkook hanya bisa mendukung Taehyung saat itu, apalagi saat melihat senyum lebar Taehyung saat Taehyung menandatangani surat persetujuan shooting drama.

Dan saat ini Jungkook begitu merindukan Taehyungnya yang dulu. Taehyung hyungnya yang akan selalu berada disampingnya, menemaninya bermain game sampai malam, menemaninya bersepeda dipinggir sungai han, Taehyung hyungnya yang selalu mendengarkan celoteh bibir mungilnya. Jungkook begitu merindukan Taehyungnya yang dulu.

Tapi nyatanya, Taehyung hyungnya saat ini adalah namja yang begitu sibuk. Berangkat pagi dan pulang petang bahkan tak jarang pulang pagi, seolah menjadi rutinitasnya. Tak ada lagi senyum ceria dan tingkah konyol yang dulu sering dilakukan kekasihnya itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi saat Jungkook kehilangan Taehyung dalam penempilan-penampilan mereka sebagai anggota grup. Karena bagaimanapun, selama ini karena Taehyunglah, Jungkook bisa begitu menikmati penampilannya diatas panggung.

 _Jungkook menyanyi untuk Taehyung_ , itulah kenyataannya.

Jungkook menaikkan selimut yang dipakai Taehyung. mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Karena jika ia sedikit lebih lama lagi di dalam kamar itu, ia yakin ia tak akan bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

Jungkook merebahkan badannya disofa. Kepalanya begitu terasa pening. Keringat dingin sedari tadi terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan enggan Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Jimin. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin sakit, demi kekasihnya. Dan satu-satunya hyung yang bisa dimintai tolong saat ini adalah Jimin. Hyung yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Taehyung.

"Jimin hyung.." panggil Jungkook pelan, tak ingin mengganggu Hoseok yang tidur diranjang lainnya.

"Jimin hyung.." panggil Jungkook lagi.

Jimin membuka matanya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia langsung duduk tegak diatas kasurnya begitu melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya yang membangunkannya.

"Ada apa Kook?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengusap matanya beberapa kali.

"Hyung, aku sakit.." jawab Jungkook lirih. Jungkook tidak bermaksud membuat Jimin khawatir, tapi bagaimanapun Jungkook bukan orang yang bisa merawat dirinya sendiri, apalagi dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini.

Jimin langsung sadar sepenuhnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Secara spontan punggung tangan Jimin menyentuh dahi Jungkook, merasakan suhu tubuh Jungkook yang begitu terasa membakar punggung tangannya.

"Astaga Kook, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang" nada suara Jimin bergetar penuh ke khawatiran. Bukan berlebihan, tapi bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah maknae yang sangat jarang sakit, karena itu Jimin begitu khawatir saat mendapati keadaan maknaenya saat ini.

"Maaf hyung niatnya aku tak ingin menyusahkan kalian."

Jimin mendesah pelan. mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jungkook saat ini.

"Kemarilah kook, berbaringlah" Jimin langsung turun dari ranjangnya, membantu Jungkook berbaring diranjangnya dan menyelimuti Jungkook yang kini nampak menggigil kedinginan.

Jimin bergegas keluar dari kamar. Mengambil sebakom air es dan handuk kecil dan obat penurun panas.

"Minum ini dulu Kook" Jimin menyodorkan satu butir obat bewarna putih dan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Jungkook.

"Tidurlah.. Aku ada disini.. Oke?" ucap Jimin menenangkan. Meskipun Jungkook sudah dewasa tapi bagaimanapun saat sakit Jungkook akan seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, yang akan begitu nyaman saat ditemani saat sakit.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Jimin yang duduk disamping ranjangnya mengompres dahi Jungkook hingga subuh menjelang. Dan tertidur tanpa sengaja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook terbangun saat silau sinar matahari menembus gorden putih dikamar itu. Membuatnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan melenguh merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Jungkook tersenyum lembut saat melihat Jimin tidur dalam posisi duduk disamping ranjangnya. Jungkook menyibakkan selimutnya dan melangkah kearah Jimin. Mengangkat tubuh Jimin hyungnya yang terasa ringan untuknya dan menidurkannya diranjang. Jungkook tersenyum tulus kearah Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih begitu besar didalam hatinya untuk hyung malaikatnya itu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Yoongi setelah membereskan baskom kompresannya dan meminum kembali obat demamnya. Tangannya membuka knop pintu kamar itu, melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki kamar, tak ingin membangunkan penghuni kamar itu. Kakinya membeku ditempat saat melihat ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati Taehyungnya nampak kosong. Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat, entah kenapa ada rasa begitu sesak memenuhi dadanya. Membuatnya menunduk lesu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

. . . . . . . . .

Hari ini BTS mendapat hari istirahat satu hari dari agensinya. Semua member nampak sibuk dengan agendanya masing-masing. Jin sudah pergi sejak pagi dengan Namjoon kerumah sakit. Jin berhasil memaksa Namjoon untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan atau bahkan jika perlu Jin akan membuat Namjoon menginap dirumah sakit, apalagi semuanya demi kekasihnya tercinta.

Hoseok akan menemani _Noona_ nya jalan-jalan. Karena sudah hampir sebulan labih Hoseok selalu mendapat keluhan tak berujung dari noonanya yang selalu mengatakan kehilangan sosok adik kesayangannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan kesempatan hari ini dimanfaatkan Hoseok untuk menyumbat mulut noona tercintanya itu.

Yoongi pergi kestudio. Kemarin saat di Beijing Yoongi tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk membuat lagu. Dan seperti yang semua orangtau Yoongi tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk langsung mewujudkan ide-ide yang ada diotaknya itu.

Taehyung tentu saja pergi shooting seperti biasa.

Jimin berniat mengunjungi teman sekolah menengahnya hari ini. Namun niatnya batal begitu melihat wajah Jungkook yang masih pucat pagi ini. Padahal Jungkook sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Jimin bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi dasar Jimin yang begitu posesif pada Jungkook yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya itu, yang membuatnya tak tega meninggalkan Jungkook didorm sendiri.

"Kau tak memberi tahu alien itu kalau kau sakit?" Tanya Jimin. Diulurkannya segelas air putih kearah Jungkook yang lantas duduk menyandarkan badannya dikepala ranjang.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Membuat Jimin menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Wae? Kau kan pacarnya?" Jimin hendak berteriak kesal didepan Jungkook namun ditahannya karena tak tega melihat wajah sayu Jungkook saat ini.

"Kau kan tahu hyung, Taehyung hyung begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. dia pasti sangat lelah sekali hyung." ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam bicaranya, yang nyatanya gagal karena Jimin sangat paham dengan Jungkook.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Jimin pelan. tangannya mengusap lembut kepala jungkook, tak tega rasanya melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya saat ini. Ia tahu Jungkook begitu membutuhkan Taehyung, ia tahu Jungkook menahan semuanya hanya demi Taehyung, teman aliennya yang sumpah demi apa Jimin begitu menyesal mendukung Taehyung saat Taehyung menyatakan perasaanya pada Jungkook dulu.

"Tidurlah Kook, aku ada diluar jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku, oke" ucap Jimin sambil merapikan selimut Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menutup kelopak matanya lemah.

. . .

. . . . .

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah kenapa hari ini perasaannya begitu resah. Ia menjadi begitu tak konsentrasi dengan shootingnya hari ini. membuatnya yang biasanya hanya akan take satu kali untuk satu adegan menjadi beberapa kali take. Bahkan kadang Sutradara harus menegur Taehyung karena tak sesuai dengan naskah yang ada.

"Sepertinya kau begitu kelelahan Tae. Pulanglah dan istirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan bagianmu besok." Ucap sang Sutradara yang melihat Taehyung tak seperti biasanya.

"Chwesonghamnida.." Taehyung menundukkan badannya beberapa kali, merasa bersalah karena tak bisa bersikap professional hari ini.

Sutradara menepuk pundak Taehyung beberapa kali, seolah mengatakan pada Taehyung tak perlu merasa tak enak hati dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang langsung diantar pulang ke dorm oleh managernya.

Taehyung membuka pintu dorm itu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Yakin bahwa dormnya hari ini pasti kosong karena libur sehari yang diberikan agensi mereka. Matanya membelalak kaget saat menatap Jimin yang tengah menonton tv dengan tiduran disofa panjangnya.

"Kau tak ada acara?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Kakinya bergerak melangkah kearah dapur mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari kulkas.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin heran saat tak mendapati jawaban dari sahabat karibnya itu. Taehyung menghempaskan bokongnya disofa kecil sebelah Jimin. Mengajukan pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Kau tak ada acara ya hari ini?"

Jimin mendudukkan badannya. Melirik Taehyung tajam dengan sudut matanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti dengan tingkah Jimin.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung tajam, menahan rasa kesal yang sedari tadi malam ditahannya karena Jungkook.

"Wae? Kenapa kau kesal begitu? Kalau memang tak ada ac.."

"Jungkook sakit." Jimin memotong kesal perkataan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung meyakinkan.

Jimin menggeram kesal.

"Kubilang Jungkook sakit bodoh! Jeon Jungkook kekasihmu sakit." Teriak Jimin kesal. Ia tak memerdulikan lagi Jungkook yang mungkin bisa terganggu dengan teriakannya. Jimin hanya merasa begitu kesal saat ini. Merasa kesal pada Taehyung yang dipercayanya, ternyata tak bisa menjaga dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kau bercanda? Kemarin dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Taehyung tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar tak nyaman mendengar namja yang disayanginya sakit.

"Kemarin kapan bodoh?! Kau bahkan selalu sibuk dan mengabaikan Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Kapan terakhir kau memperhatikannya, hah?!" teriak Jimin semakin kesal.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika sampai aku melihat Jungkook menangis karenamu Kim Taehyung! Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tak mengikat Jungkook dalam hubungan apapun jika kau bahkan tak yakin bisa membahagiakannya." Jimin semakin geram mengingat bagaimana Jungkook terus mengigau nama Taehyung tadi malam.

Taehyung tak menjawab, dengan setengah berlari dia menuju kamar kekasihnya. Membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tubuhnya melemas saat melihat namja yang dicintainya terbaring dengan selimut tebal diatas kasurnya. Taehyung merasakan sesak didadanya, ia begitu merasa gagal sebagai kekasih Jungkook. Bahkan ia tak ada saat Jungkook begitu membutuhkannya.

Taehyung menghampiri ranjang Jungkook, menatap mata Jungkook yang terpejam dengan beberapa bulir keringat didahinya. Perlahan Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook. Air matanya menetes bagitu saja saat mendengar namanya keluar dengan begitu pelan dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Jungkook dengan erat. Hatinya begitu dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Betapa bodohnya ia hingga ia bisa mengabaikan namja yang begitu dicintainya ini. Betapa tololnya ia hingga ia bahkan tak ada disamping Jungkook saat Jungkook membutuhkan dirinya.

Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook, bibir mungilnya berulang kali mengatakan kata maaf dengan air mata yang mengalir terus dari matanya.

Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan gumaman maaf seseorang disampingnya. Wajahnya menoleh kesamping melihat siapa yang sedari tadi mengatakan kata maaf. Mata bulat Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat Taehyung lah yang mengatakannya.

"Hyung.. Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis hyung?" kalap Jungkook melihat hyung kesayangannya menangis.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengeratkan lengannya yang memeluk Jungkook dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jungkook.

"Hyung katakan padaku.. apa ada masalah dengan shootingmu?' Tanya Jungkook penuh kekhawatiran. Membuat Taehyung semakin terisak didalam pelukannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan air mata mulai ikut turun dari mata Jungkook. Yang Jungkook tahu, hatinya begitu sakit melihat Taehyung menangis seperti ini disampingnya. Ia begitu sakit karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Taehyung, bahkan saat Taehyung merasa sedih seperti saat ini.

"Mianhae hyung.. Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu.." ucap Jungkook terisak kecil.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata Jungkook yang begitu basah oleh airmata.

 _Oh, berapa banyak airmata yang telah dikeluarkan Jungkook karenanya?_

Taehyung begitu merasa sakit memikirkannya.

"Jangan menangis Kook, kumohon jangan pernah menangis karenaku." Ucap Taehyung lembut. Jemarinya mengusap airmata Jungkook yang semakin deras mengalir mendapati perlakuan lembut dari Taehyung yang begitu dirindukannya.

Taehyung menarik kembali Jungkook kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Maafkan aku yang manyakitimu Kook. Maaf aku bahkan tak sadar aku telah begitu menyakitimu."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya didada Taehyung. Meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf aku justru tanpa sadar mengabaikanmu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.. Ku mohon maafkan aku.. Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersedih karenaku lagi Kook." Taehyung merenggangkan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tanagnnya. Ia sungguh berharap ia bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Segala kebodohan yang telah dibuatnya.

Jemari Jungkook terangkat perlahan. Menghapus air mata dari pipi Taehyung. Dikecupnya dahi Taehyung lembut dan menatap mata Taehyung dalam.

"Hyung.. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau tak pernah berniat menyakitiku hyung. Kumohon jangan pernah menangis lagi hyung. Mari kita tersenyum bersama selalu. Ne?" Jungkook tersenyum tulus kearah Taehyung. Meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Membuat Taehyung merasa begitu bersyukur memiliki Jungkook disampingnya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dihapusnya airmata dipipi Jungkook. Merengkuh Jungkook kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Emmmm.. aku akan membahagiakanmu Kook. Aku janji. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Dan Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung memeluknya semakin erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lama, seolah menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar Taehyung padanya.

" _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung.."_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jim, aku mendapat tawaran main drama…" teriak Taehyung senang.

"Ya! Jangan diambil." Ucap Jimin datar.

"Wae?" Taehyung tak mengerti dengan Jimin saat ini.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Kau tahu sendiri Tae, kita sudah begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan grup kita, jika kau ikut main drama juga lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaeng kesayanganku? Ingat aku menyerahkan Jungkook padamu bukan untuk kau abaikan. Ara?!" teriak Jimin.

Taehyung tertegun sesaat sebelum senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Taehyung begitu tahu betapa besar sahabatnya itu menyayangi Jungkook.

"Justru karena itu Jim aku mengambil tawaran ini." ucap Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

"Mwo?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membuat Jungkook bangga padaku. Kau tahukan Jungkook itu golden magnae, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menyanyi saja. Aku akan menjadi actor agar Jungkook semakin bangga menjadi pacarku. Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa seorang penyanyi dan aktor Kim Taehyung sangat sepadan jika disandingkan dengan sang _golden magnae_ Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum lebar membayangkannya.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum senang dengan angan-angan yang ada diotaknya.

"Kau tahu Tae, Jungkook tak perlu hal-hal seperti itu." Ucap Jimin.

"Tapi aku perlu Jim. Aku ingin Jungkook bisa selalu bangga padaku. Pada kekasihnya, **Kim Taehyung**." ucap Taehyung meyakinkan.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Tapi jika sampai kau membuat dongsaengku itu menangis, aku akan menghabisimu." Ucap Jimin menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Siap bos" Taehyung menghormat jenaka kearah Jimin. Senyum kotaknya merekah lebar membayangkan betapa senangnya Jungkook memiliki namja chingu sepertinya.

 _Ya, semua yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung adalah untuk Jeon Jungkook._ _ **Jeon Jungkook**_ _…._

 **END**

Sorry ini idenya emang kurang kreatif, tapi entah kenapa lagi pengen banget bikin ff ini. Kamsahamnida bagi yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa Review nya oke? Kasih ide dan masukan juga boleh… Annyeongggggg


End file.
